Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services to provide pedestrians using mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones or tablets) with navigation assistance to improve the quality of their travels. By way of example, many mobile devices are now equipped with global positioning system (GPS) receivers and mapping and/or navigation applications for presenting location-based information (e.g., maps, travel directions, route details, points of interest (POIs), and the like) to users. In addition, many of these devices also are equipped with applications to control the flashlight components of the device. However, the mapping and/or navigation applications and the flashlight applications currently operate as separate entities and therefore do not share information. As a result, users in dark unfamiliar environments must choose to either look at the screen of their mobile device without illuminating their surroundings or illuminate their surroundings without obtaining guidance information. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that links or coordinates the navigation and flashlight functions of a mobile device so that the flashlight component can inform users when and where to turn.